John Goodman
John Stephen Goodman (San Luis, Misuri, 20 de junio de 1952) es un actor estadounidense, ganador del Globo de Oro y del Emmy, quizás más conocido por su papel en la serie Roseanne (1988-1997), y sus papeles en películas como Los Picapiedras, Barton Fink y El gran Lebowski de los hermanos Coen, Monsters, Inc. y The Artist. Biografía John Goodman nació en Affton, Misuri, hijo de Virginia, vendedora y camarera, y Leslie Goodman, empleado de correos (fallecido en 1954 de un ataque cardíaco). Tiene una hermana, Elisabeth, y un hermano, Leslie. En la secundaria Goodman concurrió a "Affton High School", y ganó una beca para "Southwest Missouri State University". Durante su periodo en la universidad, decidió dedicarse a la actuación, dejando Misuri para llegar a Nueva York en 1975. Apareció en Broadway, en teatros y en comerciales para la televisión, antes de tener papeles en películas a principios de 1980. Uno de sus primeros roles fue "Pap Finn" en Big River, un musical de Broadway. Carrera Goodman es mayormente conocido por su papel de "Dan Conner" en la serie de comedia Roseanne, la cual fue transmitida en la ABC desde 1988 a 1997. Tiene una larga historia de participaciones en shows y comedias nocturnas, siendo Late Night with Conan O'Brien una de las primeras. También es popular por sus apariciones como anfitrión en Saturday Night Live, programa al que fue invitado en doce ocasiones. Es, junto a John Turturro y Steve Buscemi, uno de los actores predilectos de los directores Joel e Ethan Coen, que contaron con él para muchas de sus películas como Raising Arizona, Barton Fink, El gran Lebowski , Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? y "A propósito de Llewyn Davis". Desde 2010 es uno de los protagonistas de la serie de HBO Treme ambientada en New Orleans unos meses después del Huracán Katrina. Filmografía Big Hero 6 (2014) Dr. Martin Lebur(voz) Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) (voz) The monuments men (2014) The Hangover Part III (2013) Monsters University (2013) (voz) Argo (película) (2012) Trouble with the Curve (2012) Flight (2012) Community (2011) Alabama Moon (2011) The Artist (2011) Red State (2011) Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (2011) Treme Serie de TV, HBO (2010-...) Confesiones de una compradora compulsiva (2009) La Papisa (2009) Tiana y el sapo (2009) (voz) Madagascar 2 (2008) (voz) Kung Fu Panda (2008) (voz) Speed Racer (2008) Death Sentence (2007) Bee Movie (2007) (voz) Evan Almighty (2007) Fred's Odyssey (2007) The Year Without a Santa Claus (2006) (TV) as Santa Claus Drunkboat (2006) Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2006) (2 episodios) Cars (2006) as Monster Truck Sulley (cameo - voz) Kronk's New Groove (2005) (voz) Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School (2005) Futurama (voz) Center of the Universe (2004) Serie TV Beyond the Sea (2004) Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) (voz) Home of Phobia (2004) Father of the Pride (2004) Serie TV (voz) The West Wing (2003-2004) Serie TV El libro de la selva 2 (2003) (voz) Matinee (2003) Masked and Anonymous (2003) Dirty Deeds (2002) Mike's New Car (2002) (voz) Monsters, Inc. (2001) (voz)as James P. Sullivan On the Edge (2001) (TV) (segmento "Happy Birthday") Storytelling (2001) One Night at McCool's (2001) My First Mister (2001) Happy Birthday (2000) The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (voz) Saturday Night Live: Best of the Clinton Scandal (2000) (TV) Normal, Ohio (2000) Serie TV Pigs Next Door (2000) Serie TV (voz) Coyote Ugly (2000) The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) What Planet Are You From? (2000) The Runner (1999) Bringing Out the Dead (1999) Now and Again (1999) Serie TV The Jack Bull (1999) (TV) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) (voz) The Real Macaw (1998) (voz) Dirty Work (1998) (no acreditado) El gran Lebowski (1998) Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) Fallen (1998) The Borrowers (1997) Mother Night (1996) Pie in the Sky (1996) A Streetcar Named Desire (1995) (TV) Kingfish: A Story of Huey P. Long (1995) (TV) Los Picapiedra (1994) El gran salto (1994) We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (voz) Born Yesterday (1993) Matinee (1993) Frosty Returns (1992) (TV) (voz) The Babe (1992) Barton Fink (1991) King Ralph (1991) Arachnophobia (1990) Stella (1990) Always (1989) Sea of Love (1989) Everybody's All-American (1988) Roseanne (1988 - 1997) Serie TV Punchline (1988) The Wrong Guys (1988) Murder Ordained (1987) (TV) The Big Easy (1987) Burglar (1987) Raising Arizona (1987) True Stories (1986) Sweet Dreams (1985) Maria's Lovers (1984) C.H.U.D. (1984) Revenge of the Nerds (1984) Heart of Steel (1983) (TV) Chiefs (1983) (mini) Serie TV Eddie Macon's Run (1983) The Survivors (1983) The Face of Rage (1983) (TV) Jailbait Babysitter (1978)